


If Heroes Use Plans, They Are Elaborate

by Sour_Idealist



Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F, Matchmaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-24
Updated: 2010-08-24
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sour_Idealist/pseuds/Sour_Idealist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Nora tries playing matchmaker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Heroes Use Plans, They Are Elaborate

**Author's Note:**

> Only crossposting this for completeness's sake.

_****_His sister, Snow decided, was at least as oblivious as he was.

Honestly. LeBreau blushed every time she caught a glimpse of Lightning, and even if that didn’t tip the soldier off, you’d think she’d notice all of Gadot’s conspiratorial winks. Or the smug glances Serah and Hope exchanged every time the women sat next to each other. And most people would realize Yuj was fishing when he kept bringing up the Gay Tolerance Association. (Serah was ninety percent sure her sister swung that way, but she wasn’t convinced that the soldier had figured that out yet.)

And Light had even missed _Maqui’s_ “hints”. Snow hadn’t thought that was possible.

It was getting ridiculous, Snow decided. If today’s plan didn’t work out –

Something metal crashed behind the shed. He froze momentarily, then started to run as the clattering roar started and several people shrieked. He could already see the dust starting to rise.

Okay, that did it. Tomorrow he was going to _make_ LeBreau ask Lightning out. It was like she’d kept telling him last year – if a hero didn’t have the courage to ask a pretty girl out for dinner, he (or she) wasn’t much of a hero.


End file.
